When He Sees Me (Percabeth)
by LunaLovegood220022
Summary: PERCABETH! Uses lyrics from the song "When He Sees Me" from Sara Bareilles "Waitress" because I love that musical. Basically, Annabeth and Percy are set up by Thalia for a blind date and Annabeth frets about it to Piper and Thalia. Annabeth will be Dawn, Piper is Jenna, and Thalia is Becky. ONE SHOT


**Hello! Sooo, I really love Waitress and it's so underrated so my goal today is to give you one song from it! :) Kimiko Glenn is beautiful and perfect and I love her, and guess what? She sings this song in Waitress! It's called "When He Sees Me" and it's about a young woman named Dawn who begins online dating but is scared to fall in love. Lyrics are NOT MINE, they belong to Sara Bareilles, bless her soul. Lyrics start at the little *.**

 **Background: Thalia has set up Annabeth on a blind date with Percy. Annabeth, being strategic and cautious, is apprehensive about the date, as she has no idea who it is with. Piper and Thalia try to assure Annabeth that everything is fine meanwhile Annabeth lists her many worries about the night. The girls work at Auntie M's dinner BTW. :)**

* * *

"Oh, I don't know about this," Annabeth said. "No WAY, Beth. You're going. Why wouldn't you?" Thalia asked. * "I stick with real things. Usually facts and figures" Annabeth admitted, "When information's in its place I minimize the guessing games." She said, putting glasses away in a very precise pattern. This drew Piper over who shared a look with Thalia. "Guess what?" Annabeth asked her friends. "What?" Thalia and Piper sighed in unison. "I don't like guessing or when I feel things before I know the feelings," This earned an eye roll from Thalia "How am I supposed to operate if I'm just tossed around by fate? Like on an unexpected date?"

Needing something to do to calm herself, Annabeth began filling a cup of coffee. "With a stranger who might talk too fast or ask me questions about myself before I've decided that," Annabeth's cup was beginning to overflow, she wasn't really paying attention. Piper quickly swapped it with an empty mug. "He can ask me questions about myself. He might sit too close, or call the waiter by his first name, or eat Oreos, but eat the cookie before the cream," Thalia and Piper snorted and began to get back to work. These fears were ridiculous. Annabeth would be fine with Percy. "But what scares me the most, what scares me the most,"

"Is what if when he sees me, what if he doesn't like it?" Thalia and Piper spun around to face a distraught Annabeth "What if he runs the other way and I can't hide from it? What happens then?"Annabeth plopped down on a stool and Piper sat next to her. This was serious, Annabeth was hardly ever insecure. "If when he knows me, he's only disappointed. What if I give myself away to only get it given back? I couldn't live with that." Thalia waved this bit off. If her cousin broke Annabeth's heart, she would break his neck. "So, I'm just fine, inside my shell-shaped mind. This way, I get the best view." Annabeth said, drying a wet mug. "So that when he sees me, I'll want him to!"

Piper hesitantly started to ask a question "Doll, don't you think you're being a little, I mean maybe just a _tad_ -" "I'm not defensive!" Annabeth snapped cutting off Piper. "I'm simply being cautious. I can't risk reckless dating due to my miscalculating, while, a certain suitor stands in line I've seen in movies," Annabeth waved her hand dismissively at a young man looking to order his food and Piper rushed to take his food order "Most made for television. You can not be too careful when it comes to sharing your life. I could end up a miserable wife!" She exclaimed. Annabeth grimaced seeing that her outburst was scaring customers. "Sorry, girls! But he could be criminal!" Thalia snorted and tried to cover the fact that she was holding back a fit of laughter. Annabeth gasped, deepening her what-if situation "Some sort of psychopath who escaped from an institution somewhere where they don't girls! He could have masterminded some way to find me! HE COULD BE COLORBLIND!" Thalia lost it, hysterically laughing despite the dirty looks Piper was shooting her. "How untrustworthy is that?! He could be less than kind. Or even worse," Annabeth's expression changed to a more calm type of nervous, almost sad. Thalia's laughing stopped. "He could be very nice, have lovely eyes. And make me laugh. Come out of hiding…" Thalia wasn't sure if her friend would love her or hate her for meeting those exact requirements. "What do I do with that?" Annabeth asked softly. This was new. "Oh god, what if when he sees me, I like him and he knows it? What if he opens up a door and I can't close it? What happens then?" Annabeth's face morphed into an almost lovestruck expression. And then, her friends understood. Annabeth wasn't scared about the date going wrong, she was terrified for the date to go right. "If when he holds, my heart is set in motion. I'm not prepared for that, I'm scared of breaking open! But still, I can't help from hoping, to find someone to talk to." Annabeth's voice grew soft again and she looked at the floor as she confessed her hopes to her friends and the customers who were staring at her. "Who likes the way I am." Her head jerked up, and her eyes were blazing as she was refilled with confidence. "Someone who when he sees me, wants to again!"

* * *

 **Awww. If you guys enjoyed, tell me in a review, I live off of them. Unfortunately, I can't really continue and make this more than a one shot because the characters wouldn't match up. Percy is not all stalkerish like Ogie however, I guess instead of bonding over Revolutionary War re-enactments like Dawn and Ogie do Percy and Annabeth can bond over, wait for it, Trojan War re-enactments. Ok, it's lame, I know. Anyways, blue cookies to reviewers! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


End file.
